Danielle
by brebre15
Summary: Danielle is an orphan. She is 12. She only exists because of a fling her parents had at 17. They abandoned her after birth. Will they come back? If so, how will Danielle take the news?
1. The beginning of a crazy adventure!

Danielle

Chapter 1

The beginning of a crazy adventure!

Disclaimer: I don't own the original Zoey101 people and the rest are made up.

A/N: I know I'm in the middle of two other stories but I just came up with this idea. Bear with me.

**Danielle's POV:**

My name is Danielle Miranda Reese. I'm an orphan. That's right an orphan. My parents had me due to a fling they had at 17. I'm 12 almost 13. So I guess that makes them...29. I live in a Childcare home. It's nice here. There are lots of kids. About 10. Sometimes I just wish I had real parents. I was sent to a foster home once but they cried over me and sent me back. Their names were Nicole and Michael Barrett. They have a daughter named Nathalie. I don't know why they cried when I told them my name. I have brown eyes and brownish hair. Well it's more like carmel colored. It's naturally curly but I straighten it everyday. People at school tell me I look like the famous model Dana Reese. I guess I do. I was born on May 18. It's November 8th today. A weird thing about me is that sometimes people will come up and start talking to me and I've never seen them before. I'll tell them that and they'll be like "Isn't your name Lizzie?" And I'll be like "No, it's Danielle."

I don't understand that. Now there's a knock at my door. I live in a bright red colored room with another orphan. Her name is Marissa Marie Davis. She is 14. She has blonde hair and green eyes. I like being around her. She is in here now. She is studying for a "monster test" she has tomorrow. Anyway, back to reality.

"Danielle?" Mrs. Miller asks through the door.

"What?" I ask as I open the door.

"We have some people here that want to meet you." Oh great.

"Ok just let me change and get ready. Tell them I'll be down in a few minutes." I said and she walked away.

I turned back to my room and sighed. Marissa looked up. I gave her that look that means visiters. She nodded. I went to my closet and picked out long faded jeans and a black shirt that says "When I decide, I'll let you know." in white letters. I changed clothes and put on black flip-flops. I ran a brush through my hair and pulled it into a ponytail. I rolled my eyes at Marissa making her laugh. She said good luck and I walked out.

Walking down the stairs the other kids looked at me and gave me a thumbs up. When I got to the door to Mrs. Miller's office I stopped dead in my tracks. I looked in to see Dana Reese the model and Logan Reese her movie producing husband. I walked in and they stood up.

"Hi Danielle. I'm Dana and this is my husband Logan."

"Hi." I said as I sat down beside Mrs. Miller.

"Danielle. I have something to tell you." Mrs. Miller said.

"What is it?" I asked trying not to sound too eager.

"These are your parents, Danielle. They want you back." My heart stopped. These are the people that abandoned me.

"I...I...don't want to go with them." I stated matter of factly.

"Dani, that's not your choice. They have rights to their daughter."

"Why don't you want to live with us? You know who we are don't you?" Logan asked.

"Of course I do. When I was little, I used to think "I wonder what it would be like to be their kid" But now, knowing that you guys had the nerve to leave me as a baby. I don't want to live with you." I said.

" But we want you to live with us." Dana said calmly.

"And I said no. How did you find me anyway?" I asked firmly. I wanted to cry but I wouldn't.

"From some friends of ours. Nicole and Micheal Barrett. They went to school with us and they told us that you stayed with them for a little while. We live in France now, and we want you to come there. So we can be a family." Dana told me. Stupid Barretts. This is their fault.

"We have rights to you and you will be coming with us." Logan said firmly.

"Why do you want me now? Now that I'm 12! 12!!!! Why would you wait until I'm 12 to want me?" I screamed, the tears falling freely.

"Sweetie, it's not their fault. They wanted you back years ago but didn't know where you were." Mrs. Miller explained.

"We just weren't ready for a child at 17. We're ready now." Dana told me as calm as possible.

"Look at me. I'm bawling my eyes out when I should be happy you guys at least came back for me. I guess I don't have a choice so when do I have to leave?" I smiled a small smile and wiped my eyes.

"That's more like it. And we are planning on leaving tomorrow. I have to get back to work. Logan has to stay in Hollywood for a few days to finish up a movie but me and you will go back and get you enrolled in school." Dana said as she hugged me. Today is Friday.

"Ok. I guess I better go start packing and say my goodbyes. So I guess I'll see you guys early tomorrow morning?" I asked as I stood up.

"Yes you should. We'll see you tomorrow." Dana stood and hugged me followed by Logan.

I walked up the stairs to my room and told Marissa all about it. We cried for a little while. She said to write to her when I get there so she'll know my address. I told everyone else goodbye and now I'm laying on my bed. I'm all packed. I just thought of one little problem. I don't know FRENCH! Are these people crazy? Do they really think I can just move to France and spit out the language? This is going to be one crazy adventure.

**A/N: Just so you know, EVERYTHING IS IMPORTANT. Even the day it is when she meets her parents. The age they were at the time of their fling. All of it. I don't think it's too bad. I have writers block on my other stories and this is just an idea. Review!**

**-Breanna**


	2. French is easy!

Chapter 2

French is easy!

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A/N: Ok here's chapter 2. This is where Danielle arrives at France, moves into her new room, and trys to learn the language. She will also meet a new person that she bonds with closely.

**On the plane:**

Ok so I'm sitting on a plane. We have been for four hours! I am very bored. I have listened to every song on my ipod twice at least and am in the middle of round three. My mom told me I'll love it here. I asked her if I have to call her mom. She looked hurt but I wanted to know. She said she and Logan want me too, but if I feel uncomfortable at first they'll understand. I told her I'd feel better calling them Dana and Logan for awhile. She told me I would start school Monday. I wonder what that will be like. I asked her to tell me about her favorite memory from high school. Here's what she said.

Flashback:

_It was a stormy day. My friends, Zoey Brooks, Nicole Bristow, Lola Martinez, Chase Matthews, and Michael Barrett, were sitting in the lounge playing spin the bottle. Logan was there too. I didn't like Logan at the time. He annoyed the crap out of me. But that was probably because he was a player and I had a crush on him. It was my turn to spin. Although I didn't want to have to kiss my friends, I did not want to kiss Logan either. I spun the bottle fast, and it went around and around. It slowly came to a stop on Logan. I glared at him. He smirked back and walked over to me._

_He sat down in front of me. I just told him to get it over with so we could move on. We slowly leaned in and I closed my eyes. When our lips met it was like magic. I never thought I'd like kissing Heartbreak Reese this much. When he pulled away he smiled a real smile at me. I smiled back. We continued with the game. But later at the beach he asked me out._

_END FLASHBACK_

She smiled at the thought. She told me to tell her about myself. She wanted to know what her daughter had been doing all this time. I went into a full discription of anything and everything I could remember. She smiled and nodded the whole time. At the end she smiled.

"I missed out on a lot huh?" She said calmly but sadly.

"Yea. I guess you did. To tell the truth, I never thought I would be sitting here talking to my mother. Let alone my mom being Dana Reese. I mean, you're a model. Compared to you, I'm like nothing."

"That's not true. You are everything. Oh look we're landing. It'll probably take a few minutes for the plane to land completely. Do you want to learn a little French?" She asked me as I looked out at the foggy city.

"That would be good. Considering I'm going to live her." I told her and she laughed.

"Ok repeat this after me. It means Please. S'il vous plait."

"S'il vous plait." I repeated simply.

"Tres Bien! That means very good. Try this, Merci. It means thank you."

"Tres Bien and Merci. How do you say and?" I asked.

"Et. Try: Tres Bien et Merci." She smiled as I thought about what she said.

"Tres Bien et Merci. AWSOME!"

"Tres Bien Danielle. Tres Bien. Try a sentence: Je m'appelle Danielle."

"Je m'appelle Danielle?" I said as more of a question.

"Oui which is yes. And you said: My name is Danielle. Oh time to get off." She stood up and got my stuff.

We got off the plane and she said Merci(thank you) to the capain. She took me to a limo. I asked her if we were going to ride in that and she said yes. Once inside I felt like a princess. Until I saw our house. It was a huge manison! I get to live in a manison! I got out and followed her up the steps. I saw a couple dogs barking in a cage to the side of the house. Dana told me their names were Sage and Buster. They were both yellow labs. She took me inside and showed me the kitchen, living room, and a lot of other rooms. Then she took me upstairs where I met Katy. She was a maid. My mom showed me her and dads room and Katy's room. Then she took me into another small pink room. She showed me my baby sister! Her name was Allison and she is eight months old. She is so pretty. She has caramel curls like Dana and I. She has brown eyes too. Dana picked her up because she was crying.

She led me into a room with white walls board floors and a rough ceiling. It had a bed, dresser and desk in it. There were no sheets or anything. I asked if this was my room and got the answer I was afraid of. Yes it was. She told me we would go shopping for clothes, sheets, and anything else I wanted to make my room complete. She said they were going to move me into an extra room that was blue so they could paint my room the color of my choice. Mom went downstairs and left me to unpack. I saw down at the desk. There was a big piece of dusty paper covering it. It said: _Welcome Home Danielle! Love Mom, Dad, and Allison._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I got up and walked into the room across the hall. I had unpacked my few clothes. I walked in and the walls were blue. The carpet was blue. The ceiling was even blue with stars on it. There was a crib, changing table, and baby dresser in there. I opened the drawers and saw tons of baby boy clothes. I looked in the crib but saw no baby. No diapers or wipes either. I then noticed a card on the changing table. I picked it up and opened it. It read: _This room once belonged to Andrew Adam Reese. He was two weeks old when he developed a brain tumor. He died at four weeks. He did not suffer. He died in his sleep. We love you Andrew!_ A little blue paper fell out. It said _Andrew Adam Reese. Febuary 25th, 2007-March 25th, 2007. Buried at: Riverston Cemetary. Survived by: Parents, Dana and Logan Reese; and Twin Sister, Allison Danielle Reese._

**A/N: Ok I know that's sad but I wanted to explain the room more. I liked how Allison is Allison Danielle Reese. That would have to make Dani feel special. Review if you want, please.**

**-Breanna**


End file.
